Twilight
by ella-archaeologist
Summary: Have you ever thought about how you were going to die? Troy is going to have to make a choice... SLASH TRYAN
1. Trailer

_Author's Note:_

Hey guys. So here is a trailer to a new story. This is my first High School Musical fanfiction, so go nice. It's a Slash pairing, so sorry if you don't like that. I don't mean to offend anyone. This is also my first trailer, I hope you guys like it. Some of the characters will be OOC, to let you know. Just read and enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot. Jwebby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. I don't own High School Musical; I'm just using the sets. And I don't own Twilight, which I'm just mentioning for effect.

_**

* * *

**_

_**S-N-E-A-K P-R-E-V-I-E-W**_

The rain poured down onto the roof of the car. Every drop sounded like a drum beat. Lightening was seen ahead, closely followed with the sound of thunder. It was one of those nights where there were few cars on the road. The journey was a short one, but to him it seemed like miles. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Saving the one he loved. It was ironic. How many times had he read Twilight? And now it seemed as if he was the Bella Swan character. Except this version, there were no good vampires. The vampires were only after one thing. His blood. And he was going to give it to them. For free.

* * *

_**Ljwebby presents:**_

_**The sound of a beating heart.**_

_Shadows appear out of the darkness._

**Have you ever thought about how you were going to die?**

_**The sound of the beating heart gets louder and faster.**_

**Did you ever think that one day your heart is going to stop?**

_**The heart beat stops.**_

**Just like that?**

_A boy appears in a dark room and lifts his head._

"I'm ready to die."

_Troy and Ryan walk down the hall ways of East High._

**Two friends will soon have to sacrifice everything for each other.**

_Ryan stands there chained a wall._

"Leave him alone! Troy don't!"

_Sharpay walks over to Troy with a look of hatred all over her face._

"Whatever is going on Bolton, I want to know! Cause it's hurting my brother."

"Actually Sharpay, it's not hurting Ryan. It's hunting him."

_A tall dark haired woman walks into East High with a band of followers behind her._

_She bangs the door open._

"Come and play Troy. I've got some friends who want to meet you."

_Troy runs up to Ryan._

"Run Ry, they don't want you. They want me. I couldn't handle it if they found you."

_Ryan grabs Troy's hand._

"I'm not leaving you."

**With everything to lose Troy Bolton will have to choose.**

_The dark haired woman laughs and walks into a room where Chad and Kelsi are tied up to the ceiling. Speaking into a phone,_

"You have a choice to make Troy. You can't save them all."

**To save himself.**

_Troy slams his fist into the wall._

_The dark haired woman laughs._

"He comes to destroy us, poor little boy."

**To save his friends.**

_Chad hugs Taylor._

"Chad where's Troy and Ryan?"

"I don't know. But they'll come. Troy knows what his doing."

**Or to save the one he loves.**

_The dark haired woman walks over to Ryan, who is chained to the wall. She drags a finger down his face._

"I can see why he likes you. You're such a pretty thing. Maybe I won't kill you; maybe I'll make you one of us. Would you like to be strong Ryan? I can make you strong. All you have to do is ask."

_She leans forward and kisses Ryan gently on the forehead._

**What will he chose?**

_Troy stands there. Chad is behind him._

"Troy you have to save him!"

"What if I can't?"

_Ryan screams._

_Chad and Taylor run down the halls of East High._

_Kelsi and Sharpay shake hands._

"I think we understand one another."

_Troy kisses Ryan._

"I'm so sorry."

_Ryan smiles at Sharpay._

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

_Kelsi picks up a sword._

"Let's go hunting."

_The dark haired woman watches as Troy and Ryan run from her._

**Twilight**

"There's nowhere to run. You're mine now."

**Coming 2009**

* * *

Troy turned to Ryan. "You just wouldn't understand."

Ryan shrugged and stepped towards Troy. "Just try me."

* * *

**Are you ready?**

**2-0-0-9**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so here's the first chapter. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. Just wanted to introduce the characters. Little bit of Tryan in this chapter. But I think the next chapter will have more Tryan action in, as well as some well needed kick-butt action. So I'll admitt this chapter isn't that exciting, but it leads us into the story, so I really hope you like it. Also I'll say that some of the characters, or most of them are OOC. And this is Slash, so if you don't like it, please don't read on. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the time being. And I don't own Twilight, just mentioning it is all.

* * *

Chapter One

_The rain poured down onto the roof of the car. Every drop sounded like a drum beat. Lightening was seen ahead, closely followed with the sound of thunder. It was one of those nights where there were few cars on the road. The journey was a short one, but to him it seemed like miles. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Saving the one he loved. It was ironic. How many times had he read Twilight? And now it seemed as if he was the Bella Swan character. Except this version, there were no good vampires. The vampires were only after one thing. His blood. And he was going to give it to them. For free. _

The sound of beeping was the thing that awoke Troy Bolton from his nightmare. Sitting straight up, Troy brought his hands to his face. He hid his head in his hands for a second and then glided them through his dark hair. His breathing was heavy and everything around him seemed brighter than it should have. Shaking his head, he brought his feet around and placed them on the floor. Glancing at his alarm clock he found he had half an hour to get ready for school. Taking a deep breath he started to get ready for the day.

Troy found it easy to do this, it was normal. The nightmare he had been having was not a new nightmare. He had been having the same one for weeks now. But it always started and finished at the same points. And with every nightmare he always found he woke feeling even more scared and alone. During the day he hardly thought about them. It wasn't as if they were keeping him up. In fact the nightmare seemed to only last five minutes to Troy. But every time he woke up, he found it was to the sound of his alarm clock.

Making his way down the stairs he heard his parents talking about him. "I don't know Jack; he doesn't seem to be acting like himself lately." He heard his mother say in a worried tone.

"He seems fine to me Lucille. It's not like his attitude has changed." His father shot back at his mum.

"I'm just worried. I've heard him talk in the middle of the night." Troy moved closer, but made sure they couldn't see him. He wanted to know what he had been saying. "I think he's having nightmares." Troy heard his father laugh.

"I think Troy's a little old to be scared of monsters under the bed Lucille." He heard his mum sigh.

"I don't think it's monsters under the bed. Last night I heard him say, 'take me, I'm the one you want.' And when I looked in on him, he was tossing and turning. I'm worried Jack. Do you think we should mention something?" Troy leaned on the wall behind him. He knew why he had been saying that. But the thought of explaining his nightmare to his mother, wasn't a thought Troy wanted to have. "No, don't mention anything to him. He doesn't need to worry about it. If he is having nightmares he'd tell us." Troy shook his head and knew this was a good place to make his entrance.

"Morning guys." Both his parents looked at him as he said this. Troy tried to make it look as if he hadn't heard anything. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Come and get your breakfast." Jack Bolton took a sip of his coffee as he watched his only son sit down with a plate of pancakes in front of him. "So Troy I thought I might give you a lift today. Is that alright?" Troy who had a mouthful of pancake gave his dad the thumbs up. While they were sure Troy wasn't looking, Jack and Lucille Bolton exchanged a look, which of course Troy saw. He now knew why his dad wanted to give him a lift. He wanted to talk.

Finishing up, Troy grabbed his school bag, kissed his mum goodbye and followed his dad out of the door. Troy could feel his dad watching him as he got into the car. To begin with the ride to school was quiet. Until Jack broke the silence. "Troy, is everything ok." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah dad. Why?"

"Your mum is worried. She thinks you're having nightmares." Jack laughed when he said this. "Which I doubt. Right Troy?" Troy smiled at his dad and put a confused face on.

"Yeah, I'm not having nightmares." As they pulled up outside the school Jack said calmly to Troy, "You'd tell us if you were, wouldn't Troy?" Troy turned his face to look at his father and nodded unable to say anything. Jack Bolton smiled and turned the engine off. "Good, hey look Chad's coming over. I'll see you later. Oh, remember there's no practise today. Staff meeting." Troy tried to smile at his dad. But in the end he gave up and just got out of the car.

After waving to his dad, he breathed out. He could not believe that just happened. Troy had never been a good liar and had always told his parents everything. But now, he had just lied straight to his dad's face. And gotten away with it. He started to walk towards the school building when a hand touched his shoulder.

Troy immediately turned, grabbed the hand and slung the guy over his shoulder. "OW!" when he saw and heard who it was who was on the floor in front of him, Troy made a face and bent down to help him up. "Oh shit Troy, what the hell was that?" Was the response Troy got from his best friend, Chad Danforth as Troy helped him up from the floor. Troy shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I'm a little jumpy." Chad looked at Troy with a look of disbelief. "We should be getting to homeroom."

"Yeah." Chad followed Troy into East High, where they were both met by other members of the basketball team. "Hey guys." Troy watched as Jason and Zeke told Chad about their previous adventures, which Troy had no interest in. The thing Troy did have interest in was coming right down the hallway. Chad saw it too and nudged Troy. Troy smiled and made his way through the crowd that had gathered to hear Jason and Zeke's story.

"Hey Ryan!" Troy called to his object of interest. The blond haired boy turned and smiled at Troy. That smile made Troy feel like he was a pool of liquid on the floor. Troy caught up with him. "Hi Troy. You alright?" Troy nodded, unable to make a full sentence as he was dazzled by the boy who was Ryan Evans. Soon they had fallen into a silence. Troy found that the silence that always fell between them was never awkward. They stopped when they got to Ryan's locker. Troy had no idea what he was meant to say, so just settled on watching the blond pull things out of his locker. Troy didn't even notice when Ryan looked up and waved at someone. He did however hear the high pitched voice from behind him. "Hi Troy. What are you doing with my brother?"

"Hello Sharpay." He turned slowly to see the twin of the Ryan Evans standing there with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at him. "What have we done for you to praise us with your presence?" Sharpay smirked.

"Aren't I allowed to see my brother?" Without letting either Troy or Ryan answer she went on. "I guess not, because his boyfriend is always around. Look Troy, you don't always have to protect my brother." Troy had blushed a little when Sharpay had called him Ryan's boyfriend. He was too busy thinking about that to answer her. Ryan came to his rescue. "Shar, of course you're allowed to see me. If I want to see you is another story." He smiled at her. "And Troy isn't my boyfriend, because I haven't gotten around to ask him out yet, which I was about to do." Troy blushed even harder at that comment. He couldn't find himself brave enough to look at Ryan. "And the last thing, I don't mind Troy coming to my rescue. In fact, I find it kinda cute. So if you'll excuse us, I want to ask Troy something without you breathing down my neck. Love you loads sis." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, slammed his locker shut and grabbed Troy's hand to lead him away.

As soon as they were around the corner Ryan giggled. "Oh my god. Shit. I have never really said anything like that to Sharpay before. I'm going to have to say sorry." He giggled again, making Troy laugh. "You were great." Ryan suddenly stopped giggling and looked up at Troy. He bit his lip.

"Right, so I kinda brought you here to ask you out. Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Troy's face broke into a huge smile. "Yes. I really do. I was going to ask you." Troy saw the look on Ryan's face. "Ok, so I wanted to. But I chickened out every time I saw you. I didn't think you'd ever want to go out with me." Ryan smiled and was going to say something when the bell rang.

"Shit, pick me up at eight and we'll go see a movie. See you later Troy." He waved and ran down the corridor. Troy was left feeling very happy and knew that his day was going to rock.

* * *

Chapter Two will be up soon. Review so I can see what you think about it and so I can write more. Thanks, Jwebby xx


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

I just had to upload this. So here's chapter two already. I hope you like it. There isn't as much Tryan action as I thought there would be, but oh well. Read and review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Let me say again, this is slash and if you haven't gotten that by now...

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the characters in it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Troy's day sucked. By the end of it, all he wanted to do was go home and crash. It had started out great, Ryan had asked him out and troy thought the rest of the day couldn't get any better. He was right. He had forgotten his history homework, was late for French and he didn't see Ryan at break or lunch. He now marked the day as one of the worst days he had ever had at East High.

But as Chad reminded him on the way home, he had a date to get ready for. As soon as he got home he got ready. It took him two hours to make himself look good enough for Ryan. He tried on god knows how many outfits. The next time Troy look at the clock it was nearly half-past seven. He run down the stairs and saw his parents in the kitchen. Jack Bolton took in his son's appearance. "So got a date? Who's the lucky guy?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Troy, who smiled. His parents both knew he had a crush on Ryan. Lucille smiled at Troy. "Is it Ryan Evans, that boy you've had a crush on for ages?" Jack laughed when he saw Troy turn red. Lucille giggled as well. "Where are you going and what time will you be back?"

"We're going to the movies and I don't know mum. But I won't be out past one. Or I'll try not to be." Lucille hugged her son. "Have a good time sweetie." Troy grabbed his set of house keys and waved to his parents.

On the way to the Evans' Troy wondered which way he should go. The quickest way to Ryan's was through the cemetery, but it was dark and Troy knew strange people hung out round there. So he decided against that idea. Once he got the Ryan's Troy checked his watch. He was two minutes late. He rang the doorbell and heard a dog bark in the background. The door opened. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello to you Sharpay." Sharpay stood there glaring at Troy. She simply rolled her eyes at him and turned her head.

"Ryan! Troy's here for you." She yelled up the stairs. Troy heard Ryan yell back, but wasn't sure what he said. Sharpay quickly turned her attention back to Troy. "Look Bolton, I don't like you hanging around my brother. I think you may corrupt him. Take it from me Bolton, leave him alone. You're not good for him. Cause I know something's going to happen and it's not going to be pretty." Troy saw the seriousness in her eyes and could hear the fear in her tone. He leant towards her. "Sharpay what do you mean?" Sharpay whispered in his ear using a voice that wasn't her own,

"Something's coming for you Troy Bolton. Something that will need to be destroyed, you're the only one who can do it." She grabbed hold of his top and stared straight into his eyes. "You must destroy it before it destroys you." Reaching even closer to him, "Have you ever thought about how you are going to die?"

"Shar?" A concerned voice broke Sharpay out of her trance. She spun round to see Ryan staring at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug as she started to cry. Troy watched this with a look of horror on his face. Ryan saw Troy watching and pulled Sharpay away. "Shar, what did you say to Troy?" Sharpay turned back to Troy. She wiped her tears and shook her head.

"I don't know." She walked back into the house. Ryan watched her until she turned into a room, and then smiled at Troy. Who was still staring at the spot where Sharpay had been. He looked up at Ryan. "What the hell was that Ryan?" Ryan's smile dropped.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Troy." He brought his smile back, but Troy wasn't buying it. Ryan seeing this grabbed Troy's arm. "Let's take a walk." Troy nodded and followed Ryan.

They walked in silence till they reached the park. It was starting to get darker, the sun was barely down. The two of them sat on the swings and Ryan started to explain. "Sharpay sees things. Things that might happen. But afterwards she never remembers. She doesn't know she says things. Like what she said to you. She goes into a trance and just speaks. And most of the time what she says comes true. But the words she says aren't always in English. Sometimes she'll say something in a completely new language. Sometimes they're just words." Ryan looked up from the ground to Troy. "What did she say to you?" Troy sighed.

"She said, 'Something's coming for me that will need to be destroyed and only I can do it and I had to destroy it before it destroys me. Is that bad?" From the look on Ryan's face, Troy guessed it was. Ryan spoke after a moment or two, "Wait, she spoke directly to you?" Troy nodded. "She's never don't that before." Ryan grabbed Troy's hand in his own. "Promise me you'll be careful in everything you do Troy?" Troy nodded.

"I promise Ryan. Now, should we go see a movie?" Ryan jumped up still holding Troy's hand. Troy stood as well so they were facing each other. They both looked up into each other's eyes. Troy swallowed and began to lean towards Ryan as Ryan began to lean towards him, just as they were about to kiss, "Hey hoops!" Troy pulled away and turned to see Chad and Taylor coming towards them. Ryan cleared his throat. Troy looked around at him and mouthed "Sorry." Ryan squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Hey guys, how's the date going?"

"Alright. Yours?" Chad smiled. Taylor giggled. Troy screwed his face up. "Really don't want to know." Ryan feeling a little out of it stepped forward. "Troy, maybe you should take me home." Chad laughed.

"Nah, don't go cause of us." Ryan looked at Troy. Chad sighed. "Alright, if you must. But I have an awesome idea. Why don't we go through the cemetery?" Taylor shook her head. Ryan exchanged a look with Troy. "Chad, I don't know mate. Do we have to?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I'm up for it." Troy was amazed at Ryan. He spun round to look at him. Troy gave him a 'what the hell?' look. "I think it'll be kinda exciting." Troy breathed.

"Fine." Taylor still hadn't said anything. Chad grabbed her.

"Don't worry baby I'll save you from the monsters." She rolled her eyes.

"That's reassuring." Troy and Ryan laughed and together they set off in the direction of the cemetery.

Chad opened the gates and they all walked through. Taylor was glued onto Chad's arm. It was dark all around them; Troy couldn't see a metre ahead of him. He grabbed Ryan's hand as if it were his safety rope. No one said anything, a twig snapped to the right of them. They were too scared to scream. After a while Troy turned his head to look behind them, he could have sworn he had heard footsteps. In the middle of the cemetery was a street lamp, when they saw it ahead they quicken their pace. "Ow." Taylor fell. Troy and Ryan stopped and watched Chad pick her up. They heard him whisper to her if she was alright. Taylor shook her head. "I think I've twisted my ankle." Chad saw there was a bench under the streetlamp. He pointed to it. Troy and Ryan nodded. Chad lifted Taylor into his arms and carried her to the bench. Troy and Ryan stood and watched as Chad checked. He looked up at them and whispered. "Yep, it's twisted." Troy shut his eyes. What were they going to do? "Troy?" Ryan pulled at Troy arm. "Troy there's someone over there." Troy snapped his eyes open. Letting them focus against the dark, he saw Ryan was right. There was someone watching them. The person disappeared behind a tree. "Oh my god Troy, he saw us." Troy put an arm around Ryan. "It's ok. Nothing's going to happen."

"So what are a bunch of teenagers doing out in a cemetery this late at night?" All four of them jumped and saw a dark haired woman watching them. She was just visible in the light. "Are we lost?" Laughter was heard from around them. Troy looked and saw others had joined them. "I think we might be." Troy pulled Ryan behind him.

"Look, just leave us alone. We were just leaving." The dark haired woman laughed along with the rest of the them. "What? And let us starve? But we're so hungry." Troy swallowed and looked behind him. He saw Chad had Taylor in his arms. With one look, Troy knew Chad was ready to run. Troy turned back to the dark haired woman. "Well, there's a diner down the road. Why don't you go there?" The dark haired woman laughed once more. Troy found her laugh was really starting bug him. "That's not the kind of food we can eat. We want blood." Troy felt his own blood run dry. He knew it was now or never. "Now Chad!" he kicked at the dark haired woman and made her fall on the ground. He jumped over the bench and kicked another one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan punch one. He turned and grabbed Ryan. Made him duck as one pounced over them. And they ran.

They could see the street ahead of them, but someone tripped Troy up. He rolled onto his back and saw the dark haired woman. "Can't run little boy." She reached out to touch him. But something made her stop. She pulled back and screamed. "You! You're the one." She staggered backwards and ran away. Ryan ran back and saw Troy. "Troy come on." Troy looked at Ryan and ran with him.

Chad didn't wait for Ryan and Troy. Troy suspected he went to Taylor's house. Troy and Ryan ran to Ryan's house. They landed on the front step. "Troy, are you ok?"

"I just got chased by vampires, but I think I'll live. For now." Ryan touched his face.

"We'll talk tomorrow. And we'll have to talk to Chad; there are things I don't understand. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan leant and kissed Troy on the cheek. Then opened the door and left Troy on the step alone. Troy ran all the way home that night. And locked himself in his room. He awaited his nightmare, little did he know, it would change that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. Review if you want more. Jwebby xx


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so here's the next part. Troy and his mates talk it out. Not much Tryan action in this chapter. But there will be some later on. Hope you like this part. Remember to reviews. Reviews make us all happy. Jwebby

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the characters that are in High School Musical. Just borrowing them is all.

* * *

Chapter Three

_He could hear voices. They were quiet, hushed voices. Troy snapped his eyes open. He was lying on a cold stone floor. He could hear people talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He pulled himself to his feet and took in his surroundings. He was in some type of church; the room was lit by a hundred or so candles. Looking around, Troy saw the people was had been talking. _

_The door banged open and the dark haired woman from the grave yard stormed in. One of the men stood forward to walk with the woman. "Did you get anything to eat?" She spun round. _

"_No. They got away." There were groans from around Troy. "That's not the worst part." Everything soon became silent to listen to her. "One of the boys, he was the one." The man stepped forward again. "The one?" _

"_Yes, the one." She touched the man's face. Troy could see her pale fingers, with blood red nail polish on. She grabbed his throat. "The one they all talk about." She laughed. "He comes to destroy us, poor little boy." More joined in her laughter. "He knows not of who he is. I think we should let him know." Leaning forward to the man she had in her grasp she spoke, "They called him Troy. Find out who he is. I want to have fun before we kill him." She let go and laughed even louder. Troy turned around looking at all the others, their faces started to change. Troy saw how their teeth grew into fangs. He jumped back from the nearest one. He spun round sharply when he heard the high pitched voice from right behind him. "And it'll be fun!" Troy stared right into her eyes and it was as if she was staring right through him, but looking at him at the same time. _

Troy sat up breathing heavily. It was dark. Troy blinked several times and saw he was safe in his room. Glancing over at his clock, Troy threw his head back onto his pillow. It was half five in the morning. His parents wouldn't be up yet. No knowing what to do Troy got up and had a shower.

Troy found the minutes leading up to school went very slowly. This was the first time he was freaked out by his dream. He could have sworn it had been real. Those people had been talking about him. That woman last night had been scared of him. But why? He couldn't make any sense of it. The only person he could think of talking to it about, was the one person he knew he would feel safe around.

Troy was standing at his locker when Chad and Taylor came up to him. They both didn't speak for a moment. Until Chad cleared his throat. "What is it Chad?"

"I think we need to talk about last night. About what we saw. Troy, I'll find Ryan and we'll meet up at break. We have to talk about it." Troy didn't say anything; instead he nodded and shut his locker. Taylor grabbed his arm before he ran off, "Troy, I think, I think that whoever they were, I think they were after you." Troy looked from her hand on him to her face.

"We'll talk about it later." With that Chad and Taylor watched as Troy walked away from them.

Troy didn't know why but he found himself at the corner near Ryan's locker. He saw Ryan standing there with Sharpay. Sharpay was speaking very loudly to him. He hid behind the corner but could still them. "He isn't good for you Ry." He heard Ryan laugh.

"And how do you know that?"

"Ryan, I know these things. Just be careful." Troy peeked round the corner at the twins. Ryan smiled at Sharpay. "It'll be fine. Trust me." Sharpay hugged him and Troy sighed turning away and back down the corridor.

Break seemed to come to fast for Troy's liking. He saw Chad, Taylor and Ryan sitting together at one of the benches outside. He walked up to them. "Hey guys." Ryan went to move up, but Troy took a sit in between Chad and Taylor. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

"Last night. Those people weren't people. I'm sure they were vampires." Troy clapped at Chad.

"Well done. Yeah, they were vampires. But I can't see what we can do about it." Troy could see Ryan watching him, but refused to meet his gaze. Chad crossed his arms. "What we can do about it? Troy, we have to tell someone. People need to know."

"And who's going to believe us?" They all turned to look at Taylor. She seemed very serious. "Chad, I know what you mean by letting people know. But no one is going to believe four teenagers with a vampire story. I think we need to keep it to ourselves."

"Why did that woman vampire not touch you Troy?" This was when Troy let his eyes meet Ryan's. This stopped Chad before he could say anything else. Taylor frowned and looked at Troy. "She wouldn't touch you. Then she said something. It was like, she was scared of you." Troy sighed. Taylor placed a hand on his arm. "What's going on Troy? Tell us, we're your friends." Troy pulled away and stood up, Ryan stood as well. Chad moved closer to Taylor. Looking directly at Ryan, Troy said, "Not now. I don't understand myself." Chad stood up next to Troy.

"Troy, I think we have a right to know. We can help you." Troy shook his head at Chad. "Come on man, we're here to help." Troy turned to Ryan.

"You wouldn't understand." Ryan shrugged and stepped towards Troy.

"Try me." He whispered so only Troy could hear. Troy smiled. He moved his gaze from Ryan to Taylor to Chad. He knew he could trust them. He nodded and sat down. Ryan and Chad followed. "Ok, I've been having a recurring nightmare. It's me going to a house to save someone I love. It's pouring down with rain. And I know that if I go into that house I'm going to die. But I would die for that person. But last night, after our encounter it changed. I think I saw what our vampire friends were doing last night." Troy heard Taylor gasp at this. "They were talking about me. That woman, she said that I was the one to destroy them." It was Ryan's turn to gasp. Troy knew exactly what he was thinking. It was what Sharpay had said. Troy nodded at him. Chad frowned. "I don't understand. Have you got to destroy all of them?" Troy shrugged.

"No idea. I doubt I could though. Can you imagine me doing that?" A voice came from behind him,

"Yeah, I can Troy." All four of them turned and saw Kelsi standing there watching them. Chad stood up. "How much have you heard?" Kelsi smiled and stepped towards Chad.

"Calm down." She turned to Troy. "I know what's going on. I know what you have to do. But I'll tell you now; it's not going to be easy. And if you're in, everyone will need to help." Ryan nodded.

"I'm in." Troy smiled at Ryan, who winked at him.

"Us to." Taylor nodded at Troy. Troy stood up and turned to Kelsi.

"What do we have to do?"

* * *

Next chapter we'll find out what Kelsi knows. Review if you want more. Thanks, Jwebby


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya guys, here's the next part. This explains the idea of the story. I hope you like it. It took me ages to write. Sorry I missed yesterday, it's just school and stuff. Hope you enjoy it, please review if you want more. This is slash, meaning two boys. so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks Jwebby

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Buffy. (which I mention slightly in this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter Four

Troy, Ryan, Taylor and Chad followed Kelsi home that night. None of them had ever been to Kelsi's house before. It was in fact, right opposite the east entrance to the cemetery. For a moment Troy paused and looked down the path. It wasn't dark yet, so the cemetery didn't seem too terrifying. Ryan touched his hand, "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Well, I say nothing, but you know. All this." Troy smiled weakly at Ryan. "And now Kelsi knows something, I don't think I'm going to like this very much."

"I'll be there with you Troy. Don't worry. You and me against the world." Troy laughed. Ryan giggled along with him. "Yeah, but we haven't even been out on a real date yet. I doubt we'll even get one if this doesn't go to plan." Ryan frowned.

"If what doesn't go to plan Troy? We don't know what to expect. You're already acting as though Kelsi is sentencing you to death. Think positive Troy." Troy smiled. But he only smiled for Ryan. Deep down he knew whatever Kelsi's plan was, it wasn't going to be good. And he had a bad feeling he was going to lose someone.

Entering Kelsi's house Troy saw that the walls were bare. There were no pictures, nothing. Kelsi lead them into a large room. There was a piano and a sofa, that was it. Once again bare walls. They didn't stop, Kelsi lead them up some stairs and they entered her room. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a minute." She left them. Taylor and Chad sat on Kelsi's bed, while Ryan sat her computer chair and Troy stood. He walked over to her bookcase. The books on the lower shelves were the normal books you'd expect on a teenage girl's bookcase. But as Troy looked on the higher shelves, the books weren't exactly for bedtime reading. He frowned as he read some of the titles. He was about to pull one out when he heard the door slam. "Here it is." Troy turned to see Kelsi placing a rather large old book on the floor. He walked over. "What is that?" Kelsi looked up at him.

"It's a book Troy. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Chad was the only one who laughed at this. Troy couldn't bring himself to laugh along with Chad. He glared at Kelsi, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Sit down Troy." She pointed at a spot on the floor next to her. He took no time in sitting. "Right, ok. This book is one of my dad's." Troy saw Ryan frowned at this comment. But it was Taylor who answered it. "Kelsi, I thought your dad was dead." Troy looked at Kelsi's reaction to this. She simply smiled. "Yeah, he is. But me and mum didn't get rid of all his stuff. This book was something he showed me when I was eleven. It's about the supernatural. My dad was in to all that stuff and so am I."

"So what are you a witch?" Troy and Ryan turned to glare at Chad. Who shrugged. "What? I was only asking." Kelsi on the other hand ignore it and carried on.

"In this book is the answer to what you need to know. I've read it hundreds of times and I when I heard you talking about your vampires, I thought maybe you might need to know a little about them." Troy nodded. Kelsi opened the book, but skipped the first few pages. She shrugged when she saw they were all staring at her curiously. "The first few pages just give you an explanation about vampires and information you might need. You know all the stuff you hear in the movies. Can't go out in sunlight, can't tough holy water, afraid of crosses and if you stab them through the heart with a stake they'll die. The stuff you need to hear, are the legends. Because what I heard you guys talking about was the vampire legend of the one." Troy stared at the page.

"So Troy is like your real life Buffy?" Troy glared at Chad again. Ryan giggled and Taylor shook her head. Kelsi smiled. "Well, you've got something there Chad. I guess so." Troy looked at Kelsi with a look saying, 'you're joking right?' Kelsi shrugged. "Look Troy," She turned to the book. "Here it says that the one is the only person who can destroy the coven. It doesn't mean you go around killing random vampires, it means you have to go after this coven." Troy nodded. He was starting to understand all this. "To destroy the coven you take away their leader. Oh that's good."

"What is?"

"It says here, that if a vampire is in the coven they can be destroyed on their own, but to take out the coven forever, you take out their leader." Troy nodded. Finally this all made sense. He was actually a little happy about that. But fear was the strongest emotion that he was feeling. He couldn't understand why it had to be him, so he voiced this question to Kelsi. Who shrugged. "I have no idea Troy. I wish it didn't have to be you, but it looks like the powers that be have chosen. I'm not saying it's for any reason though, I guess you were just randomly selected." Kelsi giggled at her own thought. Chad tried to laugh, but was unsuccessful. Troy on the other hand wasn't paying much attention. He stood up and left the room without saying anything.

Troy walked out of the house and took a seat on Kelsi's front garden wall so he was facing the cemetery. He gazed out. It was darker than before, but he knew that it wasn't dark enough for the vampire's yet. He sighed. What was he going to do? This was like something out of a television program, not Troy Bolton's life. "Hey." Troy turned and saw Ryan coming out of the house. Troy watched as Ryan came and sat next to him, and then once again let his gaze wonder back to the cemetery. "So, have it hit you yet?" Troy shrugged. "It will. Kelsi said so." Troy still sat in silence staring. He wasn't sure what to tell Ryan.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Troy whispered. Ryan looked at him and shook his head. Without saying anything Ryan turned Troy's head so he was facing him. Ryan smiled and leaned in. He slowly touched his lips to Troy, who closed his eyes. Ryan, knowing that Troy wasn't going to pull away, deepened the kiss. Troy moaned into it, Ryan smiled. But it soon dropped when he felt Troy pulled away. "Sorry Ryan." Ryan shook his head and breathed.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you. This is probably the wrong time to do that." Troy stared into Ryan's eyes and smiled shyly. Ryan touched Troy's face. "Well, what are we going to do then?" Troy frowned.

"We going to do? Oh no, I'm not letting you get hurt Ry. This is my problem and I'm the one that's going to sort it out." Ryan pulled his hand away.

"What? You can't do that. This is something you're going to need help on. You can't expect me or Chad for that matter to sit still while you go ahead and fight something that could get you killed! There's no way. I'm in for the counting Troy. There's nothing you can say to stop me."

"Same here." Ryan and Troy stood and faced the house where Chad, Taylor and Kelsi stood. They moved closer to the pair. "He's right Troy, we're your friends and we're not going to leave you high and dry. So suck it up." Troy and Ryan laughed at Chad's comment.

"So, what's the first step then?" Ryan asked Kelsi, who smiled and looked at the cemetery.

"There."

* * *

So what did you think? Please write to tell me, I luv hearing what you have to say. It makes me want to write more. The next chapter should be up soon. (I've already started it.) So review, so I can update faster. Thanks all you guys, Jwebby


	6. Chapter 5

Finally some action in this chapter. Hope you guys like this. It's longer then the rest of the other chapters, but there was so more to put in. I love writing this story, I just hope you guys like reading it. So read and review, love to hear what you have to say. Still Slash, no matter what.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, thought I wished I owned Troy.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Ahhh!" Troy got knocked on his ass once more by a vampire. Kelsi who had just stabbed one pulled him up.

"Come on Troy. What do you guys say? Oh yeah, get your head in the game!" Troy ducked as a fist came flying at him. Ha kicked the guy and pulled the stake he had in his pocket out and stabbed the guy. "Oh crap, missed the heart." He pulled it out and stabbed him again. This time the man blew up and became dust. Troy screwed up his face and stood up. He saw Taylor getting thrown onto the grass by a very tall vampire, he saw Chad jump off of a bench and stab another one and then he saw Ryan jump kick a guy to the floor and stab him. Kelsi soon went to Taylor's rescue and they were alone. "Wow." Chad collapsed onto the bench he had just jumped off of. "Wasn't that fun?" Ryan laughed and jogged over.

"Well, seeing as this is the fourth night in a row we have faced vampires, they aren't really that scary anymore." Taylor came over and sat next to Chad.

"Easy for you to say. I don't think I'm cut out for this." Chad put his arm around her.

"Of course you are. It just takes practise. And you've kicked loads of vampire ass." Taylor lent up against him. Troy watched them. He was becoming more comfortable with the thought of all this. Ryan walked over to him and took his hand.

"Hey, how you doing?" Troy squeezed Ryan's hand.

"Not that bad. In fact I can't wait to kick their leader's ass. That should be fun." Chad and Taylor laughed. Kelsi on the other hand sighed. Troy turned to her. "What's up Kelsi?"

"I don't think it'll be that easy Troy. I mean these aren't all from that coven. I'm sure some are. But others are just normal vampires. I think their leader is buying their time." Troy sighed. He knew she was right. It wasn't going to be easy. And for some reason he had a weird feeling about all this. But knowing Ryan was right by him, he had a little hope.

"We'll get through it. But right now, I've got to get home." Troy turned to Ryan. "Sorry, but it's a school night. I'll see you tomorrow. It's Friday so we'll do something fun."

"Funnier than this?" Ryan led Troy away from the others.

"I know this is going to be tough, but we'll have each other right?" Troy nodded.

"You bet we will." Ryan looked into Troy's eyes.

"Just, when this does happen don't do anything stupid. I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you." Troy smiled at this. It was the first time Ryan had said it.

"I love you too. And I promise we'll be together." Troy lent it and kissed Ryan. Ryan moaned and then pulled away before the kiss could get any more heated.

"I really have to go." Troy smiled and watched as his boyfriend waved to their friends and walk away.

_He was in a dark room. He could smell something, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Looking around he couldn't see anything. It was too dark. Then all of a sudden a light turned on. Troy looked at it and then once again around him. He was in a classroom. He knew this room, it was one in East High. But it was different. There were desks and chairs, but there was something off about it. Walking a little further in, Troy saw ropes hanging from the ceiling. He heard footsteps behind him. Whizzing round he saw no one. Not daring to call out, he turned back to the ropes. "Oh shit!" he broke down at who he saw in the ropes. Chad and Kelsi were tied up in the ropes. He reached out, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." He prayed. Chad groaned. Troy stood up. "Yes, you're not dead." He heard footsteps again. _

_This time when he looked to see if anyone was there, the dark haired woman was standing there. She smiled. "Hello Chad and Kelsi. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. I hear you've been helping Troy kill my vampires. That's awfully brave of you. But was it very wise?" Troy watched as she got closer. Kelsi growled. This surprised Troy, he had never expected Kelsi to growl. She was the one to answer. "You bet your ass it was wise. Why on earth would we want creatures like you running around?" The dark haired woman laughed. She moved closer to Kelsi. _

"_Aren't you a little ball of sunshine? I always thought you were the shy, quiet type. I like this side of you better." She went to tough Kelsi, when Chad yelled at her. _

"_Leave her alone." The woman snapped her head to Chad, who was staring daggers at her. _

"_Chad darling. There's no need to be like that. All I want to know is where Troy is. I only want to talk to him. _

"_Bullshit. You're going to kill him. Just like he is to you." The woman laughed. _

"_I doubt that. He is just a little boy who is getting in my way. So tell me where he is or..." Someone cleared their throat behind her. _

"_Vanessa, we caught something you might like." She turned and saw something which Troy couldn't see. She smiled and turned to Chad and Kelsi. _

"_Sorry, I'm going to have to cut this short." Turning to the other vampires in the room she said, "Enjoy boys, I have no need for them anymore." She turned and walked out of there. The vampires that were left advanced on Chad and Kelsi. Troy tried to call out, "No! Stop!" But the dream was becoming hazy. He couldn't see anything. _

Troy sat up. He breathed heavily. He screwed up his eyes and wished what he had just seen not to come true. But he had a very bad feeling it would. His alarm clock suddenly went off, making Troy scream and jump out of bed. He sighed when he saw what had made him jump. "Calm down Troy, nothing's going to eat you. It's daylight." He shook the feeling off and got ready for school.

When he went down for his breakfast he could feel his parents watching him. Not being able to put up with is any longer, he snapped, "What?" This made the two of them come to life. Lucille was the first to respond.

"Troy, we're worried about you. You've been out late very night this week. We're just wondering what you're doing. Have you been out with Ryan?" Troy frowned.

"Would it matter if I had been?" He saw his dad give him that look. "Ok, fine yes I have. But we've been with Chad, Taylor and Kelsi. We're doing a project for extra credit." Lucille smiled.

"Ok, we'll try and believe you." Troy smiled.

"Thanks, it's kinda hard to explain though. But I get to stay out however late I want tonight right?" Jack Bolton laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now hurry up, you're going to be late." Troy smiled and ran to school.

Once he got to school, Troy waited for Ryan. But never saw him. The bell rang so Troy was forced to go into the school. On his way to class he saw Sharpay. Not really wanting to talk to her, he made his way over when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a rather shaky kiss. He pulled away. "Hey what do you think....? Ryan?" Ryan smiled and laughed.

"You should have seen your face." Troy punched him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That wasn't funny." Ryan smiled.

"I have to tell you, we're all staying late tonight to do research. Kelsi got permission, so it's all good." Troy nodded. Ryan sighed at the look on Troy's face. "I know, you wanted tonight to be just us. I just feel as if this is something we have to do." Troy shook his head at Ryan and pulled away.

"No. this is something I have to do. You guys don't have to do anything. God, I feel so weird. Last week, I was the popular basketball guy with a crush on the cutest blond ever. This week I'm not just the basketball guy who has a crush on the cutest blond ever. I'm the guy who has to save the world from vampires, who that the cutest blond ever as a boyfriend. I don't understand what happened." Ryan smiled; Troy also saw he had blushed at his comments about him

"Troy, it's going to be okay. Just remember, after school." Troy waved as he ran off to class.

After school the five or them sat round a desk in the school library and listened to troy talk about his latest dream. Kelsi said they were important. Troy was convinced that they were telling the future. "What do you think the thing she got was?" Troy shrugged.

"But whatever it was, it wasn't good because it made her happy. I think it might have been something she could have used against me." Kelsi nodded.

"Sounds like it." Chad flipped his pencil in the air. Kelsi sighed as she knew he was getting bored. "Alright, so we came here to research, so let's research. Chad, find any books in here about vampires, demons anything like that. Taylor, computer research, find out if there have been any disappearances or any strange activity lately. Troy and Ryan you both aren't doing research." Troy frowned and looked at Ryan who smiled. Troy turned to Kelsi.

"What are we doing then?" Kelsi had a huge smile on her face. Exchanging looks with Ryan she said,

"Training."

* * *

There we have it, Chapter five been and gone. Hope you guys liked it. In the next chapters will meet Vanessa and Troy's dream just might come true. Review for me please! Thanks, Jwebby


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while. School and everything. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Next one will be up soon. Warning: This is slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Six

Troy and Ryan walked down the halls of East High, heading towards the gym. Troy wasn't so sure about all this. Kelsi had already instructed Ryan in what to work with Troy on. Troy could tell Ryan was loving this. Once they got to the gym Troy opened the door and saw that Kelsi had already gotten everything set up. "Wow, Kelsi goes all round doesn't she?" Ryan laughed.

"Yep. She always had done. But right now that isn't a bad thing." Troy shook his head to agree with Ryan. Ryan smiled and took Troy's hand. "Don't worry Troy. I won't hurt you that bad." Troy laughed.

"I'd be more worried about yourself." It was Ryan's turn to laugh.

"Whatever Troy." Troy grinned and ran at Ryan. He rugby tackled him to ground. Ryan kicked back. Troy grabbed his foot and pulled him towards him. Then climbed on top of Ryan. "Hey, that's cheating." Troy laughed at the boy struggling underneath him.

"I don't see anyone complaining." Ryan smiled back at the gleaming boy on top of him.

"That's because no one is." Troy stopped laughing and lent down and kissed Ryan gently on the lips. Ryan pulled away at first. "Troy, do you think we should be..." he was cut off by Troy once again putting his lips to Ryan's. Who tried to talk once more, Troy took this as an opportunity and ran his tongue across Ryan's. Ryan, who suddenly lost what he was thinking, moaned into the kiss. Troy placed his hands either side of Ryan. While Ryan ran his hands through Troy's hair. The two boys were too caught up with each other to notice the person who was standing at the door.

"The thought of you two going out was enough to make any girl gag, but actually seeing you two at it makes me feel... exactly the same." Troy moved his head to see the figure of the other Evan's twin standing there watching the two boys.

"Hello Sharpay. Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Sharpay suck her finger up at Troy. "That's not very nice." Sharpay smirked.

"Do I look like I care? No." She turned her gaze to Ryan. "Ryan, I just wanted to say I'll be in the music room if you need a ride home." Ryan nodded.

"Thanks Shar." She nodded back at him and then glared at Troy. Troy smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, wishing she would say something to him. Instead she turned on her heel and walked out. Troy breathed out when the door closed. He turned back to Ryan.

"So where were we?" Ryan laughed and pulled Troy back into a kiss.

~*~

Back in the library...

Chad slammed yet another book on the table in front of Kelsi. Kelsi sighed and put her head down onto it. Chad sat down on the chair next to Kelsi. "We are getting nowhere. And where are Troy and Ryan?" Kelsi shrugged.

"Still in the gym I guess." Chad sighed. Kelsi opened the book and slammed it shut again.

"You're right. Let's go find Taylor and then to Ryan and Troy." Chad stood up and the two of them headed to the computer room. On the way Chad kept throwing glances at Kelsi. She saw these and stopped. "What?"

"Huh?" Kelsi folded her arms. Chad sighed. "Ok, I was just wondering. I never thought of you as a girl who would be into all of this." Kelsi smiled.

"There are a lot of people who don't know me." Chad laughed and nodded.

Suddenly they saw the front doors be slammed open. Chad grabbed Kelsi and pulled her into a classroom. He peered round the door and saw a dark haired woman and other people standing at the front entrance. "Come and play Troy I've got some friends who want to meet you." Chad felt Kelsi gasp. Chad placed his hand over her mouth. "We'll find you little children," Chad pulled Kelsi closer and pointed to the other door. Kelsi nodded and they made a run for it.

Chad threw open the door to find two of the men there. One growled at them the other smiled and started walking towards them. "Hello little people." Chad pulled Kelsi behind him.

"Leave us alone." The man in front laughed. His face became disfigured and Kelsi screamed. Chad backed up. Kelsi looked behind them. She tapped Chad. Chad turned and saw more of them. He breathed. "Go and get Vanessa. She'll know what to do with them." Chad felt a cold shiver run down his back. He had a bad feeling about all this.

~*~

Troy and Ryan stood up. Ryan was a little flushed while Troy had a huge grin on his face. Ryan laughed. "I can't believe we just did that. In the gym." Troy laughed along with him. "We should go find the others." Troy, who was incapable of talking nodded. Ryan grabbed his hand. But before they made it to the door Taylor came running through. "Troy! You've got to do something. They're here. The vampires, they're here for you." Troy turned to Ryan who had a look of horror on his face. Taylor had tears running down her face.

"Taylor, where are Kelsi and Chad?" Taylor shook her head.

"I don't know, I didn't see them. I just heard her say she was looking for you and so I ran here. What are we meant to do?" Troy was frozen. He didn't except this to happen so soon. He wasn't ready. Ryan seemed to read his mind.

"You can do this Troy." Troy turned to him. He started to shake his head when his phone rang, making him jump. For a moment they all stood there staring at the phone now in Troy's hand. "Answer it Troy." Without looking up at Ryan, Troy pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice Troy had only heard a few times came from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Troy. How are you this evening?" Troy wasn't sure what to say so he just turned to look at Ryan. Ryan knew who it was before Troy said anything. "Nothing to say. And the last time we met you were so eager to talk. Well, I have some people who might like to meet you. My friends, they're looking for you. And talking about friends, I've got a few of your friends. They haven't woken up yet, but they will soon. You have to decide Troy; do you want them to die?" Troy felt anger at this comment.

"Leave them alone." She laughed down the phone.

"You have to make a choice Troy. You can't save them all."

"Yes, I can. And I will." Troy slammed the phone shut. Ryan and Taylor exchanged a look, before Ryan put a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Troy looked up at Ryan, then at Taylor.

"She has Chad and Kelsi." Taylor gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Taylor. But we have to work together. She can't get any more of us." Ryan closed his eyes. "Ryan?" Ryan looked at Troy.

"Sorry, blanked out there." Troy took Ryan's hand from his shoulder and held it in his own.

"Right, I've got a plan. I'm going to go find Sharpay. Keep her safe. Ryan, you and Taylor have to get out. Just keep running." Ryan shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you." Troy took Ryan's other hand and stared him straight in the eye.

"You have to. I'm sorry, but this is the only way. After I've found Sharpay, I'm going to them." Ryan shook his head again.

"They'll kill you." Troy pulled Ryan into him.

"I have to. It's the only way. But right now, you have to promise me, that you will get out." Ryan pulled away; Troy noticed he had tears in his eyes. Ryan nodded. "I love you." Troy kissed Ryan. "I'm so sorry." Ryan sniffed.

"No, I am." Troy felt tears in his eyes as well. "Troy, I don't want you to do this. But I know you have to. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." Troy nodded and let the tears flow steadily down his cheeks.

"You have to go." Troy pulled away and looked at Taylor. She nodded and grabbed Ryan. Troy watched them leave the gym. He sighed and walked towards the changing rooms and headed to the music rooms where he would find Sharpay.

~*~

Vanessa walked around Chad and Kelsi. They were harder to break then she thought. They still hadn't told her where she could find Troy. "All I want to know is where Troy is. I only want to talk to him." Chad looked up at her. She could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Bullshit! You're going to kill him. Just like he is to you!" Vanessa found this funny. But she was also surprised about how sure Chad was.

"I doubt that. He is just a little boy who is getting in my way. So tell me where he is or..." Someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Vanessa, we caught something you might like." She turned and saw the one thing she could break Troy with. She smiled and turned to Chad and Kelsi. "Sorry I'm going to have to cut this short." She turned to her followers, "Enjoy boys. I have no need for them anymore." She turned and smiled at her new prisoner. "Hello my dear." The boy in front of him raised his head. "Who are you and why have you come?"

"I'm Ryan Evans and I want you to take me instead of Troy."

* * *

Ok, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and make my day. Thanks, Jwebby xx


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I know I haven't updated in a few days but my internets been down. But here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. There is mention of rape in this chapter. But nothing horrid. Hope you like it. It is slash remember.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this belongs to me, except the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Troy ran all the way to the music room, he saw no sign of the vampires. He opened the music room door and the girl sitting at the piano slammed her hands down on the keys. "Ryan!" She turned around and when she saw it was Troy her expression changed. "Oh it's you. I thought you were Ryan." Troy nodded and walked towards her.

"I guessed." They stood in silence for a moment or two as Troy regained his breath. Sharpay watched him. She wasn't exactly sure what she was meant to do. "Sharpay, you have to get out of the school. Right now." Troy saw Sharpay narrow her eyes.

"Why Bolton? What's going on?" Troy touched Sharpay and she gasped. The two of them went into a trace. Troy closed his eyes at the same time Sharpay did.

Troy saw shadows, everything was a blur. Then he heard a movement beside him and turned. He blinked and saw he was in a church. He had been here before. In another dream. It was different now. There wasn't anyone around. Troy heard the movement again and before long the doors burst open. Troy nearly screamed when he saw who had been pushed through the door. It was him. Troy ran over to see his face. This Troy had been crying and looked broken. Troy reached out to touch himself but laughter behind him stopped him. The doors opened again and the person Troy saw made him gasp in shock. The Troy behind him whimpered and started to cry. Troy stood up and stared at the person in front of him. Troy shook his head, "Oh Ryan." This wasn't the Ryan he knew though. This Ryan wasn't his Ryan. Troy studied this version of Ryan. He had black hair and was wearing all black. The thing Troy noticed was; no hat. Another thing was the look on Ryan's face and the look in his eye. He looked hungry and angry. Troy stepped away. The Troy on the floor now had a terrified look on his face. Ryan laughed at this.

"What's wrong baby? Scared?" Ryan moved closer to the other Troy. Ryan reached out and touched his hair. "I'm not going to hurt you." He moved closer and whispered in his ear. "Much." Ryan laughed loudly again. Then he kissed Troy roughly and without any love. It wasn't how Troy was used to Ryan kiss. The Troy on the floor struggled at first. When Ryan felt this he sat on Troy and pinned him to the floor. Troy watched this with a look of horror. This was not Ryan. This couldn't be Ryan. Ryan pulled away and licked Troy's neck. "I'm going to make you scream again Troy. You're going to wish you had never been born. You're going to wish for me to kill you." The Troy on the floor simply stared at the ceiling. "Be a good boy and do what I tell you, because we all know Troy Bolton does the best for everyone." Ryan laughed at this and went back to kissing the boy in front of him. When he started to lick his face again Troy turned away. He couldn't bear to see what he was about to witness. Then he heard a voice behind him. "No, I want you to watch this." Troy turned back to the pair. Ryan was looking right at him. "You might enjoy the show." Ryan laughed as Troy shook his head. Troy was about to speak when the scene started to fade. Troy didn't care; he wanted to be away from that scene. He didn't want to see anything else.

When it was over Troy sank to the floor. He was too much in shock. He didn't realise what had happened until someone touched his shoulder. "Troy?" He looked up and saw Sharpay. She seemed surprised. Troy cleared his throat and stood up. "Troy what happened?" Troy looked around.

"We have to get out of here. We have to find Ryan." Troy ran to the door. Sharpay following him without a word. Troy hardly noticed she was there. He was too busy wanting to find Ryan. He had to stop that from coming true. He would never let Ryan become one of them. Never. Then what the hell had gone wrong? Troy opened the door looked round and saw someone coming. He grabbed hold of Sharpay, closed the door and pushed her to the ground. When he saw her open her mouth he put his other hand over her mouth to shut her up. They heard footsteps. Troy held his breath. Then a quiet knock was heard from outside. This made Troy hold Sharpay closer. "Troy?" Troy breathed out and swung open the door. There stood Taylor, Chad and Kelsi looking very worn out. Troy let them in and locked the door this time. He rounded on them. "How did you guys get out of there?" But before letting them speak he asked another question which made him worry. "Where's Ryan?" When he saw the three of them exchange a look, his heart sank. "Oh no, what the fuck happened?" Chad sighed and started to explain.

"Troy you had better sit down. It's a long story." Troy sat on the piano stool. "And don't make a sound. We don't have time to explain twice." Troy nodded. He was too much in shock to say anything. "Well, me and Kelsi got caught. We didn't mean too, they had us cornered. We were taken to one of the science labs and tied up. We were out of it for a while. Then this weird lady called Vanessa came in and started asking questions about you Troy. She wanted to know where you were. We didn't tell her anything. Then all of a sudden another vampire came in and told her they had something better than us two. At first we thought it was you. But then we heard his voice. I'm so sorry Troy." Troy knew exactly what had happened. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Then he thought back to what he had said, _"No I am. Troy, I know you don't want to this. But I know you have to. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe..." _Troy shook his head.

"Why? I told him to get out." Kelsi, who was also crying sat next to Troy and put a comforting arm round his shoulder. Chad looked completely drained out of any energy and Taylor looked as if she was going to break down any moment. Troy looked at Taylor. "Why wasn't he with you?" Taylor started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I tried to tell him. I told him it wasn't a good idea. I had no idea what he was planning at first. He told me we should get Chad and Kelsi out as well. I told him you had wanted us to get out of there. But he wouldn't listen. He said we should split up. He told me to use the back door to the science lab and he would go in the front. I thought that was what he was going to do. So I agreed. I went in to find Chad and Kelsi being rounded on by two vampires and he had, he had..." Taylor completely broke down at that point. All the anger Troy had felt towards Taylor disappeared. She truly felt bad and Troy knew she had no say in that decision. Chad carried on for Taylor.

"Taylor was amazing. She picked up one of the stools and stabbed one of them right through heart with it. The other was taken by surprise. He jumped backwards. Taylor was swinging this stool around and eventually he went so far back he lent on another stool that was on a bench and he was history too. Then she untied us and we ran right here. To you." Troy nodded. He had no idea what to say then, thankfully someone stepped in for all of them.

"Who? What's going on?" All four of them turned to the blonde who was still in the room. Sharpay stood there with her hands on her hips. Troy stood up.

"It's Ryan." Sharpay's expression changed from annoyance to anger. She walked up to Troy with a look of hatred on her face.

"Whatever is going on Bolton, I want to know. Cause it's hurting my brother."

"Actually Sharpay, it's not hurting him. It's hunting him." Sharpay stepped back. She shook her head. Chad stepped so he was next to Troy.

"And it has him." Sharpay had tears in her eyes and was speechless. Troy sighed knowing how she felt. Chad looked at Troy. "What are we going to do?" Troy shook his head.

"I have no idea." Kelsi stood and walked to the window. "They're going. They're leaving. Why?" Taylor joined Kelsi at the window.

"Because they got what they came for." Everyone looked at Troy. "They never wanted me. They wanted something close to me. You and Chad weren't enough; they wanted something they could hurt me with." Chad cottoned on.

"And what better to hurt you with then Ryan." Troy nodded and looked at Chad.

"The person I love." He heard a gasp from Sharpay when he said that. "Come on, we should get out of here." Troy took Sharpay's hand and led her out of the school with the others behind them.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to know what you're thinking so far. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks, Jwebby.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been a bit busy. Anyhoo, here's the next part. I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon. I want to finish this so I can write another Tryan that I've got in mind. But I need to finish this as it might be another part. That is if people want me to write a second one. Please tell me, I'd love to know. So here we go. Review with ideas. Jwebby

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you know from High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Troy lead them outside, but kept them in sight of the school. He could feel Sharpay shaking against him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. All he could think of was what was happening to Ryan. They remained silent until Troy stopped. He kept a hold of Sharpay. Chad was the first to speak. "What are we going to do?" Troy looked at Kelsi. She sighed.

"Well, to start with we have to get Ryan out of there." Troy nodded. He saw the others agree with this as well. "So, I'm guessing that they're going to have to leave the school at some point. This isn't their power base. They don't know the grounds very well. So I'm going to say that they will leave sooner or later, so what we need to do is..." She stopped when she heard voices. They all ran to the closest bushes and hid waiting for the owners of the voices to appear. They didn't have to wait long. Two men appeared first, then another two who were holding Ryan. Troy started to move but Chad held him back with help from Kelsi. Taylor kept her eye on Sharpay, who was staring wide eyed at Ryan. After the two with Ryan, Vanessa appeared. She looked beautiful in the moon light and Troy narrowed his eyes when he saw the grin on her face when she watched Ryan. He didn't like it. She was looking at him as though he was something to eat. They pulled Ryan into a car, which Vanessa entered as well. They pulled away. Troy jumped out of the bushes as soon as they turned the corner. He rounded on Kelsi. "Any bright ideas?"

"You know where they're going right?" Troy nodded. "We have to get there. We have to get Ryan out. Then it's all up to you Troy." Troy nodded, and then shook his head. Kelsi frowned. "You have to Troy." He lowered his head and started to walk away. Chad watched him and motioned to Kelsi that he would go after him. Kelsi nodded and whispered. "We'll head to my place. Meet us there. Keep your mobile on." Chad nodded and jogged to catch up with Troy.

"Troy! Hey man, wait up." Troy stopped and lent against the wall. Chad stopped when he reached him and watched him. "What's up Troy?" Troy didn't look at him. Chad couldn't see his facial features, as the moon was becoming covered by clouds. Troy felt anger and guilt. It was meant to be him. His anger suddenly took control and he slammed his fists into the wall and screamed. Chad stepped back.

"Why him? It should have been me! They were meant to have me. I never wanted him to get hurt." Chad placed a comforting hand in Troy's shoulder.

"We know Troy. He knew. But he went there anyway. Now we're just going to have to get him out. You and me, having fun like the old days." Chad laughed softly remembering the adventures him and Troy used to have. Troy didn't laugh back. He didn't have it in him. Instead he shook his head and moved away from Chad's touch.

"It's not that simple. This isn't a game Chad." Chad nodded. Without another word Troy stepped around him. Chad found this was irritating so decided to hit him where it hurts.

"Troy, you have to save him!" Troy stopped in his tracks.

"What if I can't?" He said it gently, but loud enough so Chad could hear. Troy turned to look at Chad. Chad was surprised to see tears rolling down his face and a strange look in his face. "What if I can't Chad? What if he becomes a vampire? Just like them. I couldn't do that to him,"

"Then don't let it. Save him. Come on, we have to get to Kelsi's. You're the only one to do it Troy. So do it for Ryan." Troy looked up with a little more determination in his eyes.

"You're right. We have to go." Chad smiled and followed his best mate out of the school parking lot.

~*~

Ryan felt himself coming to. He knew they had knocked him out somewhere between getting in the car and arriving here. But he wasn't sure exactly when. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry to start with, but after Ryan had blinked several times he could see clearly. He stood up straight and found that his hands had been chained to the ceiling. He pulled at them, but they were too tight. "Don't try and struggle. It'll get you nowhere." Ryan looked at where the voice had come from. It was her. Ryan breathed and stopped.

"You." Vanessa stepped at from the shadows. She smiled at him.

"Sorry about the chains. But we need to keep you somewhere safe." Ryan laughed coldly at that.

"Safe! Where is safe around you people? Or should I call you things?"

"Ryan, darling. Don't be like that. You shouldn't be afraid." She walked over to him. She ran a finger down his face. He flinched when she touched him. Her fingers were so cold. "I can see why he likes you. You're such a pretty thing. Maybe I won't kill you; maybe I'll make you one of us. Would you like to be strong Ryan? I can make you strong. All you have to do is ask." She leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. Her lips were cold as well. Ryan shuddered. She moved so she was looking him right in the eye. "Ryan?"

"What?" Vanessa laughed, and then stopped suddenly. Ryan looked up at her not sure what was going too happened, when she slapped him hard around the face.

"Don't be so rude Ryan. That won't get us anywhere. I only want to help you." Ryan looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Bullshit!" That got him another slap. He felt blood this time. Vanessa saw the blood and Ryan saw her eyes go red. She went straight for his mouth. It felt as though she was kissing him, but she was sucking on his lip. Ryan gasped and kicked her away. She landed on the floor. "Stay away from me!" Vanessa stood back up and grabbed his throat.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You are nothing. Understand? We are the ones who control you." And with that she left him alone.

~*~

As soon as Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay arrived at Kelsi's house they went to her room. Kelsi pulled out a trunk from under her bed. "Here we go." She opened the trunk and there in it lay different weapons.

"Wow, Kelsi. You except someone to attack you during the night?" Kelsi smiled.

"Just in case." They heard the doorbell.

"I'll go let them in." Taylor left the room. Sharpay looked at Kelsi.

"How come you never let on about all this?" Kelsi shrugged.

"Sharpay, you aren't exactly my best friend. In fact I don' think we've ever had a conversation where you haven't been ordering me around. But you know what? When it comes to this. I'm in charge." Sharpay smiled and they shook hands.

"I think we understand one another." Kelsi nodded.

As Troy and Chad entered the room Kelsi picked up one of the swords and turned to face them. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

What did you think?? Please review, I feel kinda alone as no one seems to want to review. And I think I need encouragement. So I would be forever grateful if you did. Thanks so much if you do, and please let me know what you think if I planned on wirting a sequel. Cheers lovely people, Jwebby


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's note: _

Hiya guys. Here's chapter nine. I'm going to do one more chapter and that's it. But I think I will do another one. I have a great idea for the next story, so I hope you'll read that one. Please review. Thanks people. Jwebby

Disclaimer: I own nothing you know from High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Troy could see the church and felt someone shaking beside him. He looked and saw Taylor hugging Chad and Kelsi holding a sword extremely tight. It was Sharpay who surprised him. She had a look of determination on her face and didn't look one bit nervous. Troy wished he could feel like that. Instead he felt no hope at all. He breathed. Kelsi nodded at him. Chad kissed Taylor. "I love you." Taylor nodded and held his hand. Kelsi started to move. Sharpay moved as well. Taylor let go of Chad's hand and followed the other girls. Soon Chad and Troy were left together. Chad looked at Toy. He looked worn out. Chad touched his shoulder. Troy tried to smile at him, but failed.

Troy knew this plan wasn't going to work. He had it all planned out. Chad started to move. Troy watched him walk round to the front of the church. From high above him he saw a flash of lightening. This was it. This was the night of his dreams. He had to move now.

He ran away from the church which his friends thought they would find Ryan in. He ran towards the only car they had brought. He ran into it and pulled away. He knew this was going to be his last journey.

~*~

Kelsi breathed. They had gotten round the back. All they had to do now was wait for a signal. Sharpay pulled the axe she had in her hand closer to her. Taylor heard something. Kelsi nodded, "This is it girls." Sharpay straightened her back and readied herself. The door was unlocked from the inside. The girls all raised their weapons and waited. The door opened and Sharpay screamed and started to move. "Wait! Stop!" Chad's voice came from the door way. Sharpay stopped in her charge. Kelsi moved towards the door and Chad appeared. Taylor lowered her sword.

"Chad? What's going on?" Chad frowned and shook his head. Sharpay figured it out first, before he had time to explain.

"He left." Taylor and Kelsi turned to stare at her. "Troy led us to the wrong church so he could go and save Ryan himself. He didn't want us to get hurt." AS she said this it started to rain.

"He's going to get himself killed." Kelsi said angrily. Chad shook his head.

"Not if we can help him." Taylor sighed.

"We don't even know where he went." Sharpay watched as their hope failed. She suddenly remembered something. The thing she thought had been a daydream. Back in the music room, with Troy. She re-saw the thing that she wished hadn't been real, so she had simply forgotten it.

"I do."

~*~

The rain poured down onto the roof of the car. Every drop sounded like a drum beat. Lightening was seen ahead, closely followed with the sound of thunder. It was one of those nights where there were few cars on the road. The journey was a short one, but to him it seemed like miles. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Saving the one he loved. It was ironic. How many times had he read Twilight? And now it seemed as if he was the Bella Swan character. Except this version, there were no good vampires. The vampires were only after one thing. His blood. And he was going to give it to them. For free.

There was no doubt in his head. This was what he had to do. He had taken care of his friends and now all he had to do was get Ryan to safety. Then it would all be over.

He watched as the church got closer. He slowed down and stopped the car. He sat there for a moment. He re-thought what he was about to do. But knew any minute they could make Ryan a vampire. And that would be the end.

Stepping into the rain Troy felt nothing. He didn't think about what he was doing. He simply walked. He could feel people watching him. But he didn't care. He opened the huge doors and slipped in. He found himself in that lighted up room of his dreams. He walked further in. The room was lit by hundreds of candles. There were no crosses, no sign that this was a church. As he walked into the main room, he saw Ryan chained to the wall. "Ryan!" Troy started to walk towards him when clapping stopped him. He turned to the person who was clapping.

"Well done Troy Bolton. You found us." Vanessa walked into the light. She looked beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Yeah, I did." Vanessa smiled and stepped towards him.

"Are you ready to die Troy?" Without looking at Ryan, Troy raised his head and answered.

"I'm ready to die." Vanessa's smile widened at these words. Troy stared straight into her eyes. They seemed to be red and black. He could see her teeth and he wasn't afraid. He found he wasn't afraid to die. She was so close now. She reached out and touched his face. Troy heard Ryan scream out towards them, but it sounded as if he was miles away.

"Leave him alone! Troy don't!" Troy ignored him. Troy wanted this. He smiled at Vanessa. She seemed his escape.

'But from what?' a little voice appeared in his head. 'You have everything you wanted. A loving family, fantastic friends and most importantly you have Ryan. Why would you need to escape?' Troy's smile faded. Vanessa saw this and hers too altered. And something appeared in her eyes. A flicker of fear. Troy saw it. 'This is what you have to do. Not die. But live Troy. Live Troy. Fight her.' Troy snapped out of the trance and pulled away from her touch. "Don't touch me." Vanessa snarled and punched him. Troy found himself flying into the wall that Ryan was chained against. He looked up at him and smiled. Ryan smiled back. Troy stood and touched Ryan. "I'm not going to leave you Ry." Vanessa laughed.

"You can't win Troy. There is nowhere for you to go. You're mine." Tory turned to look her.

"Can't you see we're having a moment? God, you people! So rude. Oh well, I'll have to finish this later Ry, right now I've got to kick some serious butt." Vanessa laughed again and moved back. Troy advanced on her. "What? Scared of me? Why? Aren't you a scary vampire? Why should you be afraid of me? I'm just a small basketball captain. I can't do anything, can I?" Troy smiled at her. This time when he looked into her eyes, he saw that the fear was the strongest emotion in them. Vanessa was the first to move. She ran at him. Troy braced himself and punched her as she came at him. She fell back. Troy spun round and kicked her in the gut. She landed on a pile of candles, knocking them over. Troy saw over vampires had come over. He was outnumbered. Vanessa stood and laughed. Troy sighed. There was no way he could win this. One advanced on him. He readied himself for the impact. But instead, the vampire stopped and held his chest. Troy frowned, the vampire exploded into dust, and from behind the dust the figure of Sharpay appeared.

"No one hurts my brother and gets away with it." Troy couldn't of been happier to see her. She winked at him and started to lash out at others. Chad, Taylor and Kelsi not far behind her.

Troy turned back to see Vanessa heading out the door. He ran and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed. He threw her on the floor. She quickly recovered and stood to face him. They exchanged no words. Troy jumped onto a chair and jumped kicked her. She fell once again onto several candles. This time though one of the candles landed on a curtain. The curtain slowly caught alight. Leading for the wooden table to catch alight as well. Troy hardly noticed though. Vanessa spun round and kicked him round the ankles. Troy landed on his butt. Knocking over other candles.

~*~

From the other side of the room Chad pulled Ryan out of the chains. "We have to get you out of here." Ryan shook his head.

"Not without Troy." Sharpay turned and hugged Ryan.

"Don't ever do that again." Ryan pushed her away. He smiled at her. He was glad to see his sister alive and well.

"Chad!" Chad looked up when Taylor yelled his name. He saw the fire. His eyes widen.

"Get out. Taylor, Kelsi get out now!" He grabbed hold of Sharpay and Ryan and started to pull them away to the nearest exit. But half way there he felt Ryan pull away. Chad stopped as he felt Sharpay try and follow him. "No, Sharpay we have to keep moving."

"Ryan!" She wasn't listening. In the end Chad picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He ignored her screams of protest as he got her out, following Taylor and Kelsi's footsteps.

He placed Sharpay on the ground once they got outside. She screamed and fell to the floor in tears of anger. She yelled out, "Ryan!" Kelsi fell down next to her and held her in her arms. Chad hugged Taylor,

"Chad, where are Troy and Ryan?"

"I don't know. But they'll come. Troy knows what his doing." Or so Chad hoped.

~*~

Ryan made his way through the fire; he could see Troy still kicking the crap out of Vanessa. But she was getting in some good swings as well. Not knowing what to do, Ryan picked up a bit of broken wood and yelled out for Troy. "Troy!" Troy looked up and watched as Ryan threw the piece of wood at him. He ducked Vanessa's next pass at him and grabbed the wood. As she went for him he stabbed her through the heart. He screamed as he did so. Vanessa stopped. She stared him right in the eyes and exploded right on top of him. Troy breathed, but found in hard to breathe back in. He coughed. He stood, but nearly fell right back over. He was hurting everywhere. All he could see was the flames. He knew he was about to faint. But before the darkness swallowed him he felt warm hands pick him up. Then he let the darkness take him.

* * *

So nearly it. One more to go. Should be up soon. Reviews are very welcomed. Cheers, Jwebby


	11. Chapter 10

Last part guys. But I'm going to write a sequel. Mostly because I have an idea in my head. Not sure when I'll start writing it, but if you want a sequel, please please write and tell me. Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming. Love to hear what you think of the story! Thanks Jwebby x x

* * *

Chapter Ten

He was finding it hard to breathe. He tried too. But something was stopping him. He tried again and again. He had to find the strength too.

Suddenly he felt as though he was flying. Looking around him he could see bright lights. There seemed to be some kind of music surrounding him. But he couldn't make out what it was. Troy could hear voices now. They seemed so far away. He knew he had to find them. There wasn't anything he couldn't do.

For the first time in a while Troy felt alive. He shut his eyes and decided he could fall.

~*~

After what seemed like ages falling, Troy heard the voices again. They were closer this time. He opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. He smiled at it. Then a voice spoke. A gentle voice, a voice he needed to hear, "Troy?" He blinked and the blue sky turned into two blue orbs, hanging in a black background. He heard the voice again, "Troy?" He breathed. He found it easy to breathe now. After a few minutes his focus readjusted and he saw that the blue orbs were in fact a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Looking up a little more he saw that the owner of the blue eyes had beautiful blond hair. He knew it was.

"Ryan." He whispered to himself. The blue eyes seemed to be crying. A tear ran down his face. Troy found the energy to reach up and wipe the tear away. "Don't cry." Ryan smiled. He lent down and kissed Troy gently on the lips.

"Never do that to me again." Troy smiled, though he felt it hurt. He coughed. From a distance he could hear sirens. Ryan pulled him close. "I'm never going to let you go Troy. Ever." Troy smiled into Ryan's shoulder and he too felt tears running down his face. He closed his eyes, but they never re-opened.

~*~

"So, what's up for tonight?" it had been two weeks since the incident with Vanessa. Troy had recovered oddly quickly for his injuries. But no one seemed to notice. Everything seemed to change after that night. Troy and Ryan had become inseparable, Sharpay and Kelsi were actually civil towards each other and Chad and Taylor, well, they were still just Chad and Taylor. The thing was, people from the outside probably wouldn't see any difference. They still acted the same. But they all knew they were different.

There was an agreement between them all about who went out each night. Their parents didn't seem to question their routine. Troy was still torn whether or not to tell his parents or not. Chad and Taylor had decided it wasn't important, so hadn't bothered. Ryan and Sharpay had. But their parents didn't seem to mind. Kelsi's mother already knew.

Everything seemed as though it was back on track. Though Ryan knew something was still up with Troy.

~*~

That night was Troy and Ryan's night. Normally they would kill a few vampires and spend the rest of the time making out. But tonight was different. After their third vampire Troy turned to Ryan and smiled. "Ready for a make out session?" Ryan sighed and sat down on a bench that was behind him. Troy frowned. "What's up?" Ryan patted the space next to him. Troy sat down, still with a look of confusion on his face.

"Troy, has something been bothering you?" Troy caught Ryan's eye. He knew Ryan would be the one to see it. Troy's face dropped and he went to looking at his hands. Ryan placed his hand over one of Troy's. "Troy?"

"I'm worried." Ryan frowned. This wasn't what he had been expecting. "I'm worried that something is going to happen. I have this bad feeling that something else is going to happen. And soon. I'm just not sure what it is. I'm scared that you're going to get hurt." Ryan pulled Troy's face up to meet his. He kissed him gently and pulled back. Staring Troy right in the eye he spoke very clearly, "Nothing is going to happen. And even if something does, we'll get through it together. There is no way you're going to scare me off Bolton. I love you and there is no power on this earth that will stop that from happening." Troy had tears in his eyes and nodded. He knew he was being stupid. But he also knew something was going to happen. And he knew that it was going to tear him and Ryan apart. But voicing that fact didn't seem right. He couldn't tell Ryan that. So Troy simply nodded and kissed Ryan back. Knowing that the was far from over.


End file.
